Lamp: A Light in the Mind
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: Tea finds out that she is getting some new additions to her family when her mom remarries but just what is it about these new members is causing a stir in her friend and his ancient past? Not to mention the eye of Bakura?
1. New Family

It started so long ago this whole adventure and yet now as I look upon the horizons of time it feels more like that of a short while ago. This whole adventure that gave rise to many things that was to happen…But the story is not meant to start there…but at the time and place it is supposed to start. To begin the story one must enter the land of Japan. In a city where the day was bright and lovely for a weekend and…

_Tea POV_

"I can't believe that you waited until today to tell me that you got remarried!"

"Tea sweetheart, please calm down and let me explain." My mother pleaded with me. She patted the seat next to her on the couch. I take the seat so she can explain to me how the heck after two weeks in the Mediterranean she could be married when it took Dad nearly two years to get Mom to marry him. And they have been divorced for a while now. "Well to start with I wanted to tell you when I got back home but you and your friends were on that island for the tournament and it didn't feel like the right time to tell you."

"I guess I can understand that a tiny bit, but seriously Mom how can you marry a man that you have only known for about two weeks?"

"I know it seems completely out character for me. But I really do care about Omer he is a kind, generous, well-mannered man and he has two lovely daughters."

"You met his family already?"

"He introduced me to them when things were getting to the stage of marriage. Speaking of getting to that stage he was so respectful that he actually called your grandfather to ask for my hand in marriage." I looked at Mom as she blushed like a happy go lucky teenager. Omer was causing her to act like she had just fallen in love for the first time. Something I don't think can even remember a time where she was even close to this kind of joy. I guess I have one thing left to do.

"So when are the new family members supposed to come?" I ask her and her smile widens.

"Tonight. We're having our first family dinner. We agreed to have a week of getting to know each other before they officially move in."

"So I get a step father and two step sisters that will be living with us in a week. I guess that means my Cinderella fantasy has to wait till then."

"Tea!" My mother shouted.

"I'm kidding Mom."

"Good." She says smiling. She gets up and grabs her purse. "Why don't the two of us go together to the market and then create the best meal in the world?"

"Sure Mom." Together we went to the market and got the ingredients to make a truly fantastic looking dinner and wouldn't you know it the guys came by while we were in the middle of cooking it. I answer the door and find the reliable trio of friends I have come to love. Yugi, Tristan and Joey, with Joey talking first.

"Hey Tea-ah! Come on all of us are going to the arcade to blow of some steam ya wanna come?"

"Sorry I can't guys. My Mom and I are in the middle of cooking up a big dinner."

"Hey do you need a couple of taste testers?" Joey leered over the smells coming from the kitchen. Even Tristan was inching into my house. I was about to tell them to try again later when Mom came to the door and invited them in for a short visit.

"Wow the two of you are cooking up a storm in here." Yugi then went into a small panic mode. "Is it your birthday Ms. Gardner? If it is I'm sorry that we have bothered you on your special day."

"No, Yugi. It's not my birthday and even if it was I would hardly call it an special day. But we are having some very special people coming over for dinner tonight."

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Gardner who is it that is coming over?" Tristan asked.

"Well since you asked and you boys will find out sooner or later anyway. I got married recently and my new husband and his family is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Well congratulations then Ms. G or is it something else now that you're married?"

"It's Pari now. Ms. Pari. But if you want you can still call me Ms. Gardner, Joey."

"I'll make the effort to try and remember your new last name. It might take a while to do so though." Joey said already looking like he said the wrong name. Tristan and Yugi (shortly joined by Joey) meanwhile were enjoying the dish of hummus that mom had made earlier today. In fact the whole meal was a mix of Middle Eastern and Japanese food. "Whatever this dip is, it's pretty tasty. What is it anyway and what's in it?"

"It's a dish called hummus and the main ingredient is cooked mashed chickpeas. And before you ask yes there is more for you to try. I went a little overboard with the amount I thought I would need." I could see a sweat drop form on Mom's head as she pulled out the large tub of hummus she had made and she was not kidding about the whole overboard thing. She must have been nervous about the dinner tonight. The boys left when a majority of the hummus was consumed mostly by Joey. Yugi was second and Tristan was third in the eating of hummus. I think it had to do with not having much room to getting at it.

Sometime later after dinner had been prepared and a nice shower and change of clothes for mom and me our guests arrived. Mom was the first to sprint to the door and open it and allow our guests in. Mom walks in on the arm of perhaps one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He was tall with that well-built, but slim look. His skin was sun kissed tan that went well with his gorgeous clear blue eyes. Thick black hair laid upon the top of his head styled the way of a Ralph Lauren model. He could be one in his beige suit and pale blue shirt. No tie, he was going for the business suit at the beach look.

"Tea this is Omer Pari, your new step father." He put a hand out and I took it and shook it. He had a firm grip, not the kind that would break your fingers if you weren't careful, but the kind that made sure you weren't holding a limp noodle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tea. Your mother has told me so much about you and now I am pleased to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"If you please call me Omer until you feel ready to call me something else." I nod. I know he and mom hope I will call him dad or something like that, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I didn't have much time to think on that as he was paving the way for the next set of introductions. "And allow me to introduce to you my two daughters." Two girls close to my age came forth. "This is Nasira, my eldest." Nasira had lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair that was in a ponytail held by three bands similar to the way Jasmine from the Aladdin movie has hers, except she had a strand of pearls woven into her hair. Her eyes were almost periwinkle in color and looked way too serious for this sort of meeting. Her attire was a short purple jacket and a midnight blue dress and black ankle boots. She bowed her head and said she was glad to meet me. "And this is my youngest Aliyeh." Aliyeh was different from both her father and sister. She was pale with light blue hair and purple eyes that shone like amethysts. She looked friendly and light hearted in comparison to Nasira. Her hair was in a braided ponytail with two large flower clips on both sides of her head. She was dressed in a blue green skirt with a black long sleeved shirt and sandal heels. She gave a friendly wave before saying how happy she was to meet me. Afterwards we all headed to the table to begin dinner.

"What is that you have cooked my sweet flower that smells are enough to make my hunger grow tenfold?" Omer said it in a way truly being veracious.

"It is musakhan."

"Ahh my favorite dish." He said while looking fondly at Mom.

"I hope it's just as good as the one we tried together in Istanbul." Again there is a teenage look of romance shared between the two as Mom sets out the dish and begins to serve it to everyone. With musanhkan, a casserole of chicken, bread, spices and veggies, we had edamame, beef goyza and of course the hummus.

"Everything looks delicious. I hope you hadn't exhausted yourselves in preparing this meal." Nasira asked as she took a bite of food. A smile came upon her face the seriousness from earlier was starting to fade away.

"Oh it was not a bother. I had a great helper." Mom said winking at me.

"Then we also offer our thanks for the meal to you too Tea." Nasira said as she turned to me.

"So Tea what's life here like?" Aliyeh asked. Her sister, well I guess my sister too now, looked at her like she had just said something rude.

"Oh sorry. I guess I should let you ask us a question first. After all this is pretty new to everyone."

"It's alright. I can answer your question first. And in return I can ask you two questions. How's that sound?" Aliyeh nodded. "Well to answer things are probably not that different where you had lived before coming here. Except maybe a few customs and of course the language. Though I am amazed that you can speak Japanese so well."

"My daughters and I are versed in many tongues. You could call it a family tradition." Omer said.

"Our father is a wonderful teacher when it comes to languages."

"Nasira is being modest. She is perhaps the best out of all of us when it comes to learning a language."

"I am a decent pupil. Perhaps if you wish Tea I can teach you one of the languages I know of."

"That sounds great actually. I am having trouble with English class."

"Tea you said you were doing fine in English." Whoops Mom's getting that are you failing class face.

"I said I was doing okay in English. I'm not failing or anything like that. I just need a little push." Quickly I turn back to Nasira. "Anyway sure I would appreciate some help."

"Just give me a call when you are available."

"I will. Now on to my two questions to ask you. Starting with one. Exactly where are you from?"

"We are from many lands that hold the footsteps of our journeys across time." Omer said. Giving me the excuse to make a what the heck does he mean face.

"We're sort of like nomads. We have lived in so many places that we sort of claim all of them our homelands. But this is the first time we have ever come to live in Japan." Aliyeh explained.

"I see. Well I guess I should move on to my second question. Do you have any hobbies or interests?"

"I like to play the harp and go horseback riding. The rest of what I like you will have to find out later." Aliyeh said. "Dad here is into antiquing, reading and swordsmanship."

"I only dabble in the last one." Omer said before taking an elegant sip from his drink.

"You may only dabble in it. But you have quite a knack for it. I can still see you sparing against your opponent in the tournament. You looked as dashing a hero from a period drama." Mom said. Bet you ten bucks she is imagining herself as a princess in distress being rescued by Omer on a white stallion.

"I guess that just leaves Nasira to tell us what her hobbies are." Nasira has the slight return of her serious face.

"I have invested much of my time in various styles of Indian dances and of course belly dancing." Her smile returns. "And like my sister Aliyeh has already said you will just have to find out the rest as we get to know each other." Dinner continues like that and ends with a delicious treat for dessert. Omer brought Turkish delight and I don't know if any of you have ever had this but it is delicious. Though you have to be careful of the almonds that are sometimes at the center. I made that mistake and nearly chipped a tooth. The three leave shortly after desert was finished but promise to visit the next day.

Fast forward a week later

"Are you sure I have this on right?" Aliyeh asked referring to her bowtie. If you could call it that. It looked more like a wadded up ribbon.

"Here let me help you." I rearrange it so that it looks better. "There. Maybe after school we can pick you up a clip on."

"That would be great. I hate dealing with making the bow."

"Nasira are you ready yet?"

"I only need a minute more to finish."

"Well hurry up we're going to be late on your first day of school!"

"I said it will only take a minute more!" The first thing I came to learn about Nasira since our first visit is that she has a deep love for her pearls. She has to have them in every hairstyle that she wears even down. The only time I haven't seen her wear her pearls was when she was getting ready for bed. And if you try to suggest that she not wears them. She'll get all huffy about it. "See I only needed one minute." She exited the bathroom with her hair in an upswept do with her pearls woven around her scalp.

"Good. Now let's get going." The three of us get out the door and more or less run to school.

"I thought you said we were running late?" Aliyeh asked as she looked around at how the halls weren't empty yet. I look at my watch and then the school watch.

"Mom must have set my clock thirty five minutes late. I should have known she would do something like this since she heard I was late twice last month."

"Well then I guess that means you have time to show us around a little before class begins." Aliyeh said skipping happily about. I nod and we head about. We didn't get to see much but I did get to introduce them to the guys.

"Heya Tea, how's it hanging?"

"Hey Joey, Tristan, Yugi."

"Hey Tea whose the pair of cuties behind you?" I knew who Joey was referring to.

"This is Aliyeh." She waves shyly at the guys. "And this is…Nasira? Are you okay?" Nasira looked shell shocked for a minute as if something was mesmerizing her. "Nasira are you alright?" She blinks a few times as she recomposes herself.

"I'm fine. I guess I just zoned out for a minute there."

''Are you sure you're alright?" I ask her.

"I'm sure."

_Yami Yugi POV (before introductions)_

Who is that? A beautiful vision entered Yugi's classroom. She was beautiful with her long hair upswept with pearls interwoven. It was something about the pearls that compelled a stirring within me. A stirring I had believed that she too could feel it. She held a gaze with me at least I had believed it was me for a second or two. Till it dawned on me that I was being foolish to think she could. I was a spirit for Ra's sake.

"Anyway. This is Nasira and the two of them are my new sisters."

Tea has sisters?

"Can you believe this? Rich boy is actually in class today." All of us turn to find that Kaiba had indeed decided to come to class today as Joey had just said. It was a rare occurrence. After duelist kingdom Kaiba spent more time with his company than with his school studies. Could it be for nostalgias sake that he has decided to come today?

"Who's he?" Aliyeh asks. It's funny how she too offers something of a stirring within my mind, but it is not the same as her sister, Nasira.

"You don't know who that is? I mean you really don't?" Aliyeh shakes her head to say that she didn't. "Well to answer your question Aliyeh, Kaiba is this really obnoxious jerk that believes he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, just because he's an okay duelist."

"Didn't he do better in the tournament than you did?" Joey did a face fall at the statement made by Tristan.

"So it doesn't mean that he's better than me. After all I've still got a few moves he doesn't even know about."

"Is that so Wheeler? Perhaps you would like a chance to prove that?" Kaiba had heard everything and was heading this way. He walked over with his usual briefcase in hand ready to dish out his cards to what he believed would be an easy take down of Joey. His attention was diverted from Joey and on to Tea's new sisters.

"Who are the two of you?" Nasira did well at hiding her displeasure at Kaiba's brisk attitude towards them. I could tell though that she was ready to cause Kaiba a little bit of ruffled feathers. His pride can be the envy of the peacock.

"That is a rather rude way to ask for someone's name. Don't you think Mr. Kaiba?" Nasira said first. Looking at him the way someone of high breeding would do. "There are perhaps other ways that one would find to ask. Surely one of your stature would use them? Good manners help compose careers while lack of them can cause the downfall."

"Yes, but wasting good manners on those who are beneath the realm of others is not something I try to make a habit of."

"May I ask why not Mr. Kaiba?"

"Your mind seems able to wrap around the reasoning of why that is." Nasira does a mock pose of seriously thinking on the statement of Kaiba's. This naturally gave Kaiba an impatient glare.

"I see what you mean. However I would like to point out the one flaw of your logic that is far more apparent than the other points within the logic. Those of lower class have a habit of gaining higher ground."

"I highly doubt that I have to worry about someone here rising up in the world."

"But Mr. Kaiba I thought that you already knew this, but there is someone that has risen to high ranks."

"Oh really and just who would that be?"

"Why you of course Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba did react with the reaction of ruffled feathers and Nasira decided to continue. "You were once an orphan with your brother, some would say that is a lower class, not I mind you, but others would none the less say it was. And yet you with your cunning wit and well-aimed chance did rise to become the head of a corporation and a position among the great duelers of the world. Who's to say that someone else cannot rise to similar ranks such as yourself? If that is to be so then it would lie in your best interests to use good manners to more than just your perceived class. You don't want to shut out someone who could end up being the one your company is in desperate need of a deal with."

"Interesting advice, still not exactly worth remembering, but I do have one question that I need you to answer for me." She nods and he goes on to ask the question. "How do you know these things about me? Are you a stalker? Or worse a fangirl?" Nasira gives a look of disgust at what Kaiba said and again I found myself feeling the stirring of strong negativity towards Kaiba for his insinuation of Nasira's knowledge on him. A feeling I believe Yugi could sense as he seemed to grow a bit concerned over my change in emotion.

"I would hardly call myself a fan girl or stalker. Considering all that I needed to know about you Mr. Kaiba would only require a look at the newspapers or tabloids."

"You can hardly believe those tabloids at a cheap checkout counter. They are hardly right about anything."

"Oh I am well aware of that. Especially after I read the description of you in one of those tabloids."

"Really? What did it say about me?" He said as if he had struck some kind of victory.

"They said you were human being and yet as Iook at you I see more of a machine with only a few abilities of a human heart." Kaiba's face took on a smidge of color before he decided to leave, but not before sneaking a glance our way once more.

_Seto POV_

Why did I even bother coming to school today? It's not like I really needed to come here. I'm already ahead on every subject and for Pete's sake I have a company to run! I shouldn't be wasting my time on pointless endeavors when I already have gotten to where I had planned to be.

Still the quick trip was not a total loss. There was that girl…I wonder who she is?

_Aliyeh POV After school at the home of Tea, Nasira and Aliyeh_

"Well it was nice meeting your friends Tea, they seem pretty sweet." I told my new sister as I grabbed a Greek yogurt from the fridge. "I think Joey really likes Nasira."

"Yeah after she stuck it to Kiaba today, she's an already accepted member of the gang." Nasira claims that she only gave Kaiba some wise words of advice that she knew he was not going to listen to and yet if there was some sticking it to him, then she can't deny it.

"Does that mean that I'm not a member of the gang yet?" I ask her with big puppy eyes.

"Oh course you're a member of the gang. Although it's too bad that the two of you haven't met Bakura yet."

"Who's Bakura?" Nasira asks getting up to get the pitcher of lemonade out.

"Bakura's another one of our friends. He's been sick for the past couple of days. I thought today would be the day that he would be back."

"Well there's always tomorrow. Perhaps he will be well by then." Nasira pours a glass for Tea and me. "How long does your Mom work?"

"It depends on if she has a large order coming up or not. Normally I would say she's pretty regular about coming home, but we are heading towards wedding season. So she could be home really late."

"I guess that's what happens when you own a wedding dress boutique." I said finishing up the last of the Greek yogurt cup when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nasira said after handing Tea and me a cup of lemonade. She trots down the hall and we could hear her open the door. She chats lightly with whoever was at the door. It lasts about a minute before Nasira comes back. In her arms she was carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Guess who got flowers?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that they are for you." Tea said jokingly.

"Nope. They're not for me. They're for you Aliyeh." Nasira hands the bouquet over to me. I take hold of the large gift of flowers and well get a little confused about who could have sent them. I was about to ask Nasira when she went ahead and answered me without having to hear the question. "A delivery man brought them. There's a card in the bouquet maybe it will say who sent the flowers." I search for the card and when it has been located I open it. I read two words of it till the girls ask me to read it out loud.

"It says: To the beauty known as Aliyeh Pari."

"And that's it?" Tea asks.

"That's all that is written." I flip the card over. "And I don't see anything else written on the back. Who do you think sent them?"

"Why are you asking us? We are just as interested to know who sent them as you are." Tea responded. "Do you have anyone 'close' to you who would send you roses?"

"Not really. Daisies or something like that, yes I could see someone sending those to me. But only if it was close to my birthday or something along those lines. I can't think of anyone who would send me roses for no reason."

"Perhaps you have an admirer?" Tea pointed out.

"I hope that doesn't mean stalker." I give Nasira a dead pan face at what she said. Tea also gave her a similar one but her eyebrow was lifted as if she was about to ask her a sarcastic question. Which she ends up doing.

"You really just had to go down that route didn't you?" Nasira sweat drops when she realizes what she said was heard.

"Oh I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to be said out loud. I was just thinking about who could have sent the flowers and then I remembered a similar episode from Criminal Minds and then poof that just popped out."

"Nasira I know that you love that show, but you really should think about limiting the amount that you watch of that show."

"It's not like I'm obsessed with the show. It's just very realistic with all the psychology that plays into it. It can make you paranoid. But let's get off the crazy town express and go to the solving of the mystery of who it was that sent you the flowers."

We bounce around on the idea and barely an hour goes by till there is another ring at the doorbell and with it is another delivery man with a bouquet of coral colored roses. And this one also has a card and this time there is a way to find out who it is from. The card asked for me to meet them at the front of a café tomorrow at four.

"Do you think I should go?" I ask both of them.

"Well the guy just sent you two bouquets of roses so it would be a bit rude to not go. But we should go with you as backup in case the guy might be a creep we can just get you out of there before it gets too bad." Nasira agreed with Tea's idea and so did I.

After school the next day we make a mad dash home to change before heading to the café. I wore a white dress with a short cropped jean jacket and brown sandal heels. I also placed one rose from each bouquet in my hair. Nasira chose to wear a long skirt with tank top. A sheer shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. Tea opted for shorts and a long sleeved shirt and knee high boots. Once that had been accomplished the three of us headed to the café in question. Nasira and Tea take a seat at a table not far from the entrance of the café. Where I stood and waited.

"Glad to see that you came on time." A voice said from behind. I turn around and find that it was Kaiba. He is the one who sent me the flowers. He walks past me and opens the door. I decide to follow him inside. I can see through the windows that Tea and Nasira were watching closely. A waitress shows us to a table and we take a seat. Kaiba and I stare at each other. His serious face was making me more uncomfortable than when I first realized that he was the one who sent me the flowers. Needless to say that was giving rise to some awkward silence. It stuck as the waitress brought us water and asked for our orders. I take a sip of water and continue to stay silent.

"What do you like to do?" The question caught me off guard. At first I wasn't even sure he was the one who said it. "That is a question that people do ask on dates. What do you like to do?"

"I like to do a lot of things. But I guess one of my favorite things to do is go horseback riding when I can. What about you? What do you like to do? Besides duel monsters."

"Not much other than work and caring for my little brother Mokuba." His words and voice were near monotone as he spoke. The awkward silence grew again but was gotten rid of when Kaibia decided to speak again. "You have already been able to guess that dating is not my forte. I tend to avoid it as it does not seem to have much of an importance to me."

"Then why send me the roses and then ask me to meet you here?" His stare looking like a glare came on at full force as he stared at me. "Not that I don't appreciate all the attention…" He gets up from the table and I think that I must have insulted him somehow. I try to apologize but he gets closer and I start to get nervous. He bends over and his face gets closer and closer to mine till his lips target themselves onto mine.

_Nasira POV_

"Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?" Tea asked her eyes looking far wider than normal especially compared to the sunglasses she was wearing.

"If you mean that Mr. Kabia is kissing Aliyeh in front of a crowded restaurant full of people that will no doubt be spread through the grapevine then yes you are seeing what you think you are seeing." I tell her. She looks as dumbfounded as I feel. This is Kaiba that we are watching someone that in every picture ever taken of him he appears unemotional or pissed off at something. It'd not exactly a thing one would expect. Kaiba just kissing someone in public. "I have an urge to march in there and demand to know what game he is playing at." I rise out of the chair only to be pulled down by Tea. "Tea why did you do that?"

"Look!" She said indicating to the window. Through the glass a scene played out. The kiss was broken and Aliyeh was blushing as a smile tugged at her lips to form. Kaiba follows suit with a smirk as he takes his seat back. We continue to watch as the scene goes forth. The two seem to chat a bit better than they had at the beginning of this odd date. In fact it looked like it was going to end well. "Should we leave them alone for a little while?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let them have some privacy." Tea and I leave the café and head to the arcade. Not something that I was too in to, but Tea loves playing DDR so I will make the best of it.

"Why don't you come up and dance with me Nasira? We don't even have to do a duel version."

"I don't think I could keep up with you or anyone else with this game Tea."

"Have you tried playing DDR before?"

"Not unless they have a Bollywood option in their dance machines." I tell her. She laughs and says come on it'll be fun. Before I could insist that she goes ahead without me we find that we are not alone. Tristan and Joey have spotted us and are coming right towards.

"I should have guessed the two of you would be here. Don't you have homework to do Joey?"

"I'll get to it later. Besides can't we ask the same of you?" Joey said with much glee at the way Tea was unfortunately agreeing to. "Anyway whatcha ya doing?"

"I'm trying to get Nasira to play a round of DDR with me."

"Actually I think I'm going to try one of those racing games over there."

"Alright then I challenge you to Moto Speedway XL7!" Tristan declared as he pointed at the game in question. It was one of those that you would play on a replica of a motorcycle. I accept Tristan's challenge and the two of us race. I admit though I wasn't the best at it. But I didn't do too bad. I made fourth place and that is better than getting last place. The next game we go on to was a girls versus guys air hockey game. Now that got pretty intense when it was Tea and Joey's turn. Neither of them was willing to let the other get a leg up on the other. When Tea got the first point we declared that it was Tristan and my turn. The girls ended up winning and we found out it was time to leave. We reach home and are greeted by our parents and Aliyeh was back and wearing a necklace that I never saw before. The necklace had sapphires that were spaced apart from each other. The center sapphire was slightly larger than the rest and had a small blue pearl dangling from it. Aliyeh could see that the two of us were wondering about the necklace.

"I'm dating Seto Kaiba."

"You mean you are you seriously now dating Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba? The Seto Kaiba? The Seto Kaiba that is well…not the nicest guy in the world?" Tea said trying to sound as nice as possible about it.

"I also question the dateablity of Mr. Kaiba. What could he have possibly said in the one date you had with him to warrant the reaction of you becoming his girlfriend?" I ask her in academic fashion. She sighs a little before answering us with these simple words.

"There's just something about him that I like. And before you ask, no it's not the fact that he has been giving me gifts." She said fingering the sapphire necklace. Knowing that she would not elaborate any further than that for now. I silently hinted to Tea that it was best that we drop the conversation for now. We would find out more about it later. However there was a part about this attraction I knew quite well. How large that part of it was. I did not yet know. And I sense that she too was unsure of how large her attraction to Kaiba is.

"Time for dinner girls. I hope all of you have brought your appetite." My father said as he came through the door with dinner.

"Is Mom going to be coming home soon?" Tea asked as we brought out cups, plates, silverware and napkins.

"She called to say that she will be staying at the boutique much longer than she thought and won't be home till much later. She also said to go on and have dinner without her. Also that you girls better have your homework done before you go to bed."

"We will." All three of us said together. Which reminds me that I have other work to do. It's about time I hide that item before someone could accidently touch grab hold of it.


	2. Boyfriends and Dances

**I always forget to do this on the first part but anyway. The Yugioh francise is owned by its respective owners and not by me. I did not make this for profit. I also do not own the song Secret Combination that is Kalomoira's song and the song Ojos Asi is owned by Shakira.**

_Kaiba POV_

I arrive at my mansion feeling like I was once again at the top of the world. Where I should be and will stay at. Everything was going my way. I got rid of those pesky Big Fives, my company is doing better than ever and Aliyeh is now mine. The only thing that is missing from this perfect day was my title. I need to become the number one duelist in the world and then everything in my life will be perfect. "Hey big brother!"

"Hello Mokuba. Have you done all your homework for your lessons?"

"Yes Seto. I have done all my homework. But that's not important right now! Tell me did she meet you?" I smirk at Mokuba's innocent and naïve question.

"She did more than meet me. As of today she is my girlfriend. All according to plan."

"Really big brother? Is she really your girlfriend?"

"I just said it was so didn't I Mokuba? All that research I did on her paid off." Yesterday after I had sent her the first rose bouquet after I did some research on her. (I found out her name from a fellow classmate) I found out that she was from a decent family. Father is a swordsmanship champion and fairly successful antique appraiser and collector. Mother died when her and her older sister, Nasira (the tiny pest from yesterday.) were rather young. Aliyeh has studied the harp, has been in a few concerts but has never been in any sort of competition. She had however been in a few equestrian competitions. Her strength best lied in cross country. Second best was jumping. Her horse is a blue roan trakehner named Oasis Jewel. A horse that now resided at the Peach Blossom Stables not far from here. She is a bright student, with a generous heart. (Does tons of volunteer work. Mostly with animals and children with disabilities or terminal illness. Even went as far as training her horse to be a volunteer therapy horse.) So far she was shaping up to be perfect girlfriend material for one such as myself. She has brains, beauty, interesting talents and good karma. Not that I believe in that stuff. But she does provide good PR for my image. "The only thing left to do is reclaim my title as the world's greatest duelist and then I will have everything in the world that is worth having. But how to gain that title back is the question."

_Narrator POV_

'Don't you think that it's a little early to be so cocky after only having one date with Aliyeh?' Of course Mokuba would not dare say this out loud to his brother. For one he was sure that Seto wouldn't be able to hear him as he was not in the right mind set to listen to anyone at the moment as he went off to enjoy a good sleep for tomorrow was a very big day for him. Whether he knew it or not.

A few months proved well in the dating lives of Seto Kaiba and Aliyeh Pari. The dates went from simple traditional dates such as the movies and dinner dates to lavish extravagant ones. Attendances at ballets, operas and other similar society functions. That week was perhaps the week that held the most social functions attended for Seto Kaiba. It was on one such event that Aliyeh dressed to the nines felt the most out of place. Her hair placed in a stylish up do with real diamond clips, an off shoulder strap silver dress made by a designer of high regard and other gems decorated her arms and neck created the image of one of the high society crowd. But inside she felt a bit lost. Something that wasn't so much to do with the event, events like these wouldn't make her as uncomfortable as she was now. It was something else.

"Kaiba, can we talk in private?" Her voice a soft whisper amongst the jovial chatter of the ballroom, where the event was being hosted. Kaiba excuses himself from the conversation that he was having and the two snuck to a quieter and more private area of the building. Hidden behind the towering columns in the back of the ballroom; where conversations could remain only amongst those who are a part of them.

"What is it Aliyeh?" Again Kaiba was blunt in his words. Causing a stir of uncertainty within Aliyeh.

"I wanted to talk to you about…" Before she could finish she felt the skin of his hand at her chin

"You are too beautiful for words." Kaiba's voice took on a deeper tone of suave intentions as he placed his hand over her cheek as his thumb traced her lips. He begins to move closer to her. His warm breath tickling the nape of her neck as he rose up to her meet her lips. They were just waiting with quivering at the soon to be glorious sensation. He kissed her and her mind went blank as the two enjoyed their moment together before rejoining the crowd. It wasn't until he had dropped her off at home and as she was removing her makeup that it dawned on her that she didn't have the conversation she wanted to have with him. The next time she would talk to him.

The next day created the whirling wheel of destiny in place. It started with the appearance of the woman ambassador named Ishizu Ishtar. She planted the idea of a tournament within Seto Kaiba's head. The reason why was to ferret out the Rare Hunters out into the open. Rare Hunters that would truly be tempted with the idea of entering the duel that she foresaw of Kaiba's future from her Millennium necklace. Two days after this encounter another was about to commence between two parties.

_Nasira POV_

It's such a beautiful day today in its own way I guess. It's raining and grey, but still calming and relaxing. A day for curling up with a good book, playing games inside and listening to the music the rain makes as it falls. For now it meant walking along the puddles that sparkled with the faint light that streamed from where it could. Hardly anyone was walking down the streets in this weather allowing me to my thoughts. One thought in particular was recycled throughout my mind's activities.

I wonder how it's going between Mr. Kaiba (I refuse to call him anything else) and Aliyeh? They have been together for some months now. But I wonder if she is happy with him? She smiles from time to time when his name is mentioned and when she is about to meet him for their dates. But when she comes back from those dates she looks worn down… When I try to talk to her about it she brushes it aside or says she's tired and wants to rest. And it's left at that. Then after those dates a gift will come from Kaiba to her. Usually expensive, like jewelry or flowers and in some cases new clothes. Pricey new clothes and not something like a scarf or hat, but full outfits and formal gowns. Is there something deeper going on? Could it be that there is something else going on that I have not been privy to see? Is it getting too serious too quickly for Mr. Kaiba and Aliyeh? Is that what is going on? Is Mr. Kaiba pressuring her to become physical in their relationship? Is that why Aliyeh looks so worn? Because he has convinced her to? Or could it be that she has kept refusing his sexual advances and they get into fights over it and that is why she is so tired when she comes home? And Mr. Kaiba sends those gifts in order to make up for the fights? Wait. Fights. It couldn't be, could it? Could Mr. Kaiba be an abusive boyfriend? What is the fights aren't ones with words, but with fists? Isn't it a sign when an abusive partner acts all sweet and giving after a big fight? But I haven't seen any marks on Aliyeh, but she could be hiding them. I have to find out….

"Hey Look Out!" I hear a voice shout out from somewhere nearby. In time I see a moving flash go by it was that of a bicyclist going far too fast for the sidewalk. I turn around to see who it was that was spoke in time for me to avoid being run over by a bicycle. That would have been embarrassing. "Good you're alright."

_Yugi POV_

I don't know why I felt like taking a walk today. No wait I know why it has to do with how Yami's been acting. He hasn't been himself for some time. I honestly believed that the date with Tea would help him out, granted it did help with him dealing with at least his past, but something else is bothering him. He says he doesn't know what it is exactly, but he says there is just something about her. Then he goes all silent and I feel like a schizophrenic for yelling at something in my head to talk to me.

Yeah I definatly needed to just take a walk to clear my head. Maybe I can go and see Duke Devlin's new dice designs. He has been asking for my input. Hey what a minute isn't that Tea's new sister, Nasira, I think that's her name. Double wait a minute that cyclist! He's going to fast, he'll hit her!

"Hey Look Out!" I shout at Nasira. Her head turns about and then she moves away from the impending bicycle. I run to her side. "Good you're alright."

"Oh Yugi." She said to me in a slightly breathless tone. No doubt from the near bicycle incident. She smiled sweetly at me before bowing to me. "Thank you for warning me about the cyclist coming towards me. The way my mind is right now it's a wonder that I haven't run into someone yet."

"Well it is raining and not many people will take a walk out in it. Even if it is only a nice steady sort of rain."

"It is a nice sort of rain. Almost magical in a way."

"I guess if you look at it another way then yes I can see why you see it as magical. But what's got your mind so distracted?" I ask her she looks to the side unsure if she could tell me or not. Her eyes land on something before she turns her head back to talk to me.

"Yugi is it alright if we go into the restaurant over there. I would like to get out of the rain just for a little while." I nodded understanding that she wanted to talk somewhere where no one would be interested in listening in. We enter the restaurant which was just a little sandwich and coffee shop. With old vinyl seats and spinning stool seats at the bar that you know as a little kid you would spin around and around on it till you were sick to your stomach. Then you throw up on the waitress and your grandfa…I mean parents have to take you home and pay for the waitresses dry cleaning. Not that I have ever done anything like that. I heard about it from someone, it's like an urban myth. (Cough) I think I should listen to Nasira.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you in here instead of out there is because I didn't want it somehow getting back to Mr. Kaiba at least not yet." She doesn't want Kaiba to hear about this? What could she possibly know about that would be bad if Kaiba were to find out about it? And why does she keep calling him Mr. Kaiba, it's not like she is working for him or something. Unless that is why and how she doesn't want Kaiba to know about it yet. Like she found out something is wrong with his business practice. "By now I'm sure you are aware that Mr. Kaiba and my sister Aliyeh are in a relationship."

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing about that from Tea. Everyone was a bit surprised since it's you know Kaiba."

"Well since they have been in a relationship I have been noticing some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things like when she comes home from one of their dates she tends to look sluggish, exhausted or fatigued in some way. I ask her about her date and she avoids the question replying that she wishes to rest a little or isn't in the mood to talk about it. Then there are the gifts that Mr. Kaiba sends to her. Flowers and candy are the least in terms of gifts that she gets. In truth most of the gifts she gets are designer's dresses, or full outfits with shoes and a few accessories added. Speaking of accessories he gives her necklaces, bracelets and earrings…"

"Isn't that normal for a boyfriend to give their girlfriend?"

"Normal if they were little charm bracelets, of heart shaped pendant necklaces, but these are Tiffany's diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. One of these pieces costs over three thousand dollars."

"And you know that how?"

"I looked online and asked my Dad about figuring out a piece of jewelry's worth. He has an eye for such things with value."

"I see. Um I really don't want to ask this because of how you may take this but…do you think that perhaps you maybe a little jealous of your sister?" I look into her eyes and I can see that a veil goes over them as she talks. It's not a veil that you would find in a liar, but one who has been hurt in their heart.

"At first I was jealous that she had found someone." She takes a deep sigh.

"You wish you had someone, don't you?" A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she looks at me.

"I have already found someone. I just haven't seen him in a long time." Her eyes drop to her hands as her eyes close and open softly.

"How long has he been gone?"

"It has been so long I have lost track." She touches the pearls in her hair. "But these give me hope."

"The pearls? Oh I see they were a gift from him weren't they?"

"Yes, they were a gift and they are also something else. Something far more important. A promise." A promise? "A promise that he would return to me one day. I wear them in case he should show up one day and he will see that I never forgot him or of his love for me. But enough about me and my small problems, Yugi I may have been jealous over her having someone, but that doesn't mean that I am disillusioning myself from seeing that something maybe wrong in my sister's relationship. The gifts always come on a day that Aliyeh looks particularly worn down after a date. And just now I remembered that the day after the dates she wears more clothing than she would normally wear and it covers her completely." My eyes take a turn at widening. This information that she was giving me it's clear that she is hinting at something big, really big.

"Would you say that Mr. Kaiba is an…honorable man?" It was as awkward for her to say as it was for me to listen to.

"Do you mean honorable as in trustworthy? Or do you mean honorable as in a good person?"

"I mean honorable as in honorable. To be clearer I mean does he… is he… What do you think of him?"

"Well he's a great duelist for one, defiantly one of the best when you realize that he was the former owner of the title of King of Games. I would guess that he holds family pretty high up on his list since he will do just about anything for his little brother. He seems like a cold and heartless guy at first, but I think that is just one side of him that we see. Deep down I bet he's probably a more compassionate guy than we thought." We both get silent for a minute and are soon interrupted with Joey rushing through the door.

"YUGI!"

"What is it Joey?!"

"Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?" Joey was about to say what it was until he saw that I wasn't alone. He saw that Nasira was sitting across from me. Sensing that she was perhaps impeding what it was Joey had to say, she excused herself from the table.

"I should probably be heading home anyway it is getting a little late. It was nice seeing you again Joey. Yugi it has been a pleasure talking with you." Nasira then proceeded to leave but not before throwing a wave in my direction. When I looked back at Joey he had this cat caught the mouse grin on his face.

"Well, well, well Yugi nice moves there little buddy." I ask him moves? "Oh come on it's your old pal Joey here, you can tell him everything. Especially about your… (he wiggles his eyebrows) date." I nearly choke on my tongue from the shock. Not that it was a bad thing just well... Unexpected.

"It's not a date!"

"Come on Yug, it's not that shocking. She's a pretty girl, you're a decent looking guy, there is chemistry involved and bam you find yourself with a girlfriend. So how did the two of you….you know meet up?"

"I almost ran over her."

"What?!"

"I was riding on my bike to see Duke, not looking where I was going and almost hit her. I asked her if she was alright. She said she was fine and then wanted to ask me for some advice. That's what we were doing when you came in." Joey looked a little lost for a second.

"So you…and her…" He makes a motion with his hand saying that it was a no to us dating.

"Yep."

"Meaning she's still on the market?"

"Not exactly." He looks crestfallen and confused again.

"But I thought you said?"

"We are not dating, but she kind of already has a special someone. They just haven't seen each other in a long time."

"So what you're saying is that me and her are a possibility?" For some reason that comment annoyed Yami and his feelings were starting to seep into mine.

"Joey, didn't you have something to tell me when you came busting in here?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that. Kaiba is hosting a brand new tournament."

"Yeah, I actually heard about that. I take it you are thinking of entering."

(Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp in his main office. Seto is busy at work while his girlfriend lounging on the couch reading a magazine.)

Seto P.O.V

I stop typing for a moment to look up from my screen to gaze at Aliyeh. She looked so perfect right there on the couch. Laying on her stomach contently reading her magazine. Her hair fell down her perfectly arched back and other round curves of her well-endowed body.

"You know you could cause traffic." She looks up confused from the page she was reading.

"Your beauty it is enough to cause distraction." I turn off my computer to gaze at her further. Shyly she looks away. She smiles while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. The light catches her sapphire earrings the pair I had just given her today. Her hand lightly touches the glittery gem her smile fades. "You don't like them do you?"

"Well I just…"

"Say no more I will see to it that you get a new pair this evening." I say returning back to my work. Only to find that my beautiful distraction wished to have the last word as she left the couch.

"Seto we need …to talk about something."

"If it's about the earrings I just said that I will get you a new pair later today."

"It's not about getting a new pair. Look Seto I really do appreciate… Are you listening to me?" I take a deep breath. Who knew relationships took so much effort? Turning away from my work like she probably wants before talking about something that I will need to remember in case it should cause me trouble later.

"I'm listening, what is it that bothers you Aliyeh?"

"It's these gifts you keep giving me."

"They aren't up to your standards?"

"No, it's nothing like that these gifts are beautiful and more than I would expect anyone to give me. It's just that… (sigh) I feel a little overwhelmed with them. I don't need to be given something like this every day. It's sweet and all that you care this much but I would rather have your time than your gifts all the time." She takes my hand into her own soft ones "I would rather not feel like you are trying to buy feelings from me for you. Please tell me you understand."

"One would have to be a blithering idiot not to understand." Her faces shifts into one of panic I suppose my tone may have something to do with it. To make her feel better I give her a kiss and pull her into my lap. "If all you want is my attention then all you had to do was say so."

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, I hate to interrupt…"

"Then don't." Ailyeh looks a little harshly at me for the tone I had used towards this easily dismissed employee.

"But it seems that someone is causing a bit of a stir about not being one of the ones allowed to enter the tournament. A Mr. Joey Wheeler…"

"Wheeler? He thinks he's good enough to be in my tournament? Just ignore him he'll eventually get the picture and stop bothering me if we're lucky he will realize it before he hurts himself."

"Of course sir. I won't bother you any longer."

"Good choice. Now back to you…" Again there is this sour look upon her face. What was it this time?

"Why aren't you letting Joey enter?"

"Oh him. I suppose you think that I am being too hard on him or something like that. Look it's nothing for you to worry about." I try once more to pull her closer into my arms but she resists.

"You didn't really answer my question Seto. I really want to know why you would refuse to let the runner up of Pegasus's tournament enter in yours. Wouldn't you want the best to enter?"

(Dark chuckle)

"The best? An amusing quip Aliyeh but really you are too kind sometimes. Wheeler has a few moves, but most of his dueling is a joke. It was plain and simple luck that got Wheeler even that far into the tournament. There's no way he is even going to make it to the finals of mine so why bother letting him try. He'll only hurt himself."

"Joey is a better duelist than you are giving him credit for. He could be a good boost to your tournament to have a good duelist like him competing against the others."

"Listen, I would rather focus on other things than Wheeler. A focus that you have wanted from me not more than thirty seconds ago."

"I can't help it if I am surprised you wouldn't let Joey into the tournament. You often mention how much fun it was to beat him during the Duelist Kingdom tournament that I'm surprised you didn't wish to defeat him again in your own tournament and take his rarest and probably favorite card from him to boot."

"Subtle strategies aren't your strong suit Aliyeh." I rise up to look her straight in the eye. "What is the real reason that you are upset that Wheeler isn't allowed in the tournament? I want the total truth from you. Do you care about this Wheeler or something?"

"I just think that it is unfair of you to deny someone to at least enter your tournament when he has every right to do so. And yes I do care about Joey. He's a friend of my sisters and of mine." I'm starting to get a little annoyed with this sweet talk of hers about Wheeler.

"But you are my girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with this? It's not like Joey has a thing for me, he has a thing for Nasira. Not that she'll ever notice it."

"Good." I pull her again into my arms. "How about this Aliyeh, if Wheeler can figure out a way to get himself into my tournament then I will allow him to compete. Sound like a deal?"

"But he can't enter without checking in at one of your stations and they are not going to let him enter, so can he?"

"That is for him to figure out and not for me to be bothered with. Right now all of my attention is on only one person right now." She doesn't look that at ease but it's nothing a kiss won't fix.

POV Yami Bakura

Damn infernal colds! If it wasn't for them I could have figured out a way of getting the millennium items. Instead I have been foggy headed and unable to move from my bedroom. Damn again! Oh well guess I should figure out what else has been going on in my absence. Oh look there's Joey. What's the idiot so happy about now?

"Hey there Joey!" God I hate this weaklings voice it's sounds like a wet kitten.

"Oh hey Bakura, been awhile since I've seen ya. Take it you're feeling all better?"

"Oh yes. I am feeling much better. Tell me has anything interesting happened since I have taken ill?"

"Oh Yeah! Kaiba just started a new duel monsters tournament and guess who just got in it."

"Yugi of course. Or did he decided not to enter a tournament this time?"

"Well ya Yug got into it, but I was referring to me. I got into the tournament and at first I wasn't allowed into it, but then they were practically begging me to enter it. Oh man is this going to impress Nasira or what?" Good grief he's doing a dance. Doesn't he have any pride? Wait a minute what name was it that he just said?

"Um Joey?" Thank god that got him to stop dancing. "Who is Nasira?"

"Oh right I guess I forgot that you have been sick for good chunk of time. You remember that Tea's mom was out of town for a while." I could care less about that twit's parents.

"I think so." Why would I care about that wench's mother?

"Well it turns out that Ms. G got remarried while on that trip and the guy has two daughters. Aliyeh and Nasira and Nasira is smoking hot." Mindless dribble all of it why do I bother talking with this one?

"HEY ALIYEH!" DOES this FOOL not UNDERSTAND that HE is SHOUTING right in MY EAR!? "Oh sorry about that Bakura." Okay he may understand a few things after all.

"Hey Joey." Who is this now? I turn around to find myself in the presence of…her. Instantly my thoughts go numb which is exceptionally rare for me since one I have rather keen intellect, how else have I been able to survive amongst this group of idiots. But she…she was just about the most beautiful being that I have ever seen. Her eyes the color and shine of gemstones, precious gemstones.

"Oh hey where are my manners." Out in a trash heap with the rest of your brain? "Aliyeh, meet another member of our group of friends that you have gotten to meet yet. This is Bakura. Bakura, Aliyeh. Aliyeh, Bakura. There now the two of you have officially met."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aliyeh." Bow for good measure.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have heard a bit about you from Tea and I am glad to match the face with all that I have heard."

"I wish I could say the same, but I only just heard about you from Joey just now. Nether the less I would like to say hello and welcome to Domino City."

"Thank you. Joey is that a Duel disk on your arm?"

"You noticed it huh. Yeah I'm officially in the tournament now."

"Kaiba let you enter the tournament?"

"Why do you sound so surprised that I am in the tournament."

"I was with Kaiba and heard that you were not allowed to enter the tournament, but I talked to him and I guess he listened a little."

"Kaiba listens to you? How come?" Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say it like that. "I'm sorry. What I meant was how did you get him to listen to you?"

"It's easy when you are dating the guy." The surprise must have been as apparent on my face as I thought it was. "Yeah had me thrown for a loop when I found out that this girl was dating Kaiba I had the urge to call the Vatican cause it sounded like some kind of a miracle to me." I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle. The opposite of a miracle, yes I would call it that. However that doesn't mean that I can't find a way to shift this to my advantage.

A decent amount of time later to the day before the finals of the Battle City Tournament POV of Yami Yugi as he talks with Yugi

"So Joey has given up on impressing Nasira I see?" I ask Yugi as he gathers what he needs before heading off to meet the others.

"Guess so. Since he and Mai have caught up he sort of has forgotten about her."

"Good. I doubt she would return his feelings"

"What was that Yami?"

"I was saying that we should hurry otherwise we will be late." Yugi looks to his alarm clock and moves faster to look for his ticket.

"You're right Yami! I could have sworn that I put the ticket right here."

"Yugi, isn't that the ticket there on the bed?" I ask him while pointing to the piece of paper on his bed. He scratches the back of his head and says something about how could it have gotten there. We soon leave to meet up with the others.

"Cutting it a little short there aren't you buddy?" Tristian says to us as we come to the buliding. "Come on the others are already inside." Inside the building we find Mai, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tea, Bakura, Aliyeh, Kaiba and Mokuba were altogether.

"Sorry about being late I was having trouble with finding my ticket." Aliyeh was the first one to respond.

"It's alright Yugi. You made it with a least a few minutes to spare. Oh and thank you again for coming to see Nasira dance in the culture show tonight. Actually I should say thank you to all of you for coming. It means so much for my sister to have friends who care enough to see her perform."

A round of no bigs, its nothing, can't wait to see her perform and words along those lines echo from each of us, except for Kaiba who preferred to remain silent. Until he pointed out that we should be getting inside to find our seats. It is right about the time all of us get to our seats that the lights dim to signal the start of the show.

The show started off with a collage of traditional Japanese dance, then moved into a few modern types of dances, like breakdancing. Some of those dancers I wonder how it doesn't hurt them to do those kinds of moves. Then we went into Traditional Chinese dance and finally the announcer came to Nasira's dance. The announcer walked up to the middle of the curtain covered stage and began the introductions.

"To close the our display of Cultural Dances both Near and Far we have the grand treat of having our final dancer being Nasira Pari a well-known dancer of the Turkish and Egyptian belly dancing as well as Bollywood. In this dance she is to perform will be a mix of traditional belly dancing with a modern flair twisted into it. Without further ado I present to all of you the Lotus of the Nile.

The lights dimmed as the announcer left the stage and the curtain rose. The thumping and strumming of the beginning notes a song began as the spotlight shone on it's target right as the music went to the lyrics.

_Can you see it? Can you see it? You have to discover me What goes wrong when I am crying Or what I want when I 'm smiling_

She starts with her back turned to the audience. Her arms move out ward as she moves with curving appeal. Her body rises up on to her feet in tune with the music.

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it? That I 'm not a little girl You're misunderstanding my way And all the roles that I like to play_

She stops for a moment just as the song takes a turn into the chours.

_My secret combination It's a mystery for you Use your imagination I 'm not easy but I 'm true_

Her body picks up on the change in tempo and in turn she faces the audience. Her hips appear still but are in fact moving rather quickly.

_My secret combination Boy you have to try it hard To win a destination In the center of my heart_

Her arms arc and fall, shift from palms up to palms down. Brought in and then brought wide out allowing her arch her back and then with the quickness of a cobra she lashes back into a different pose that matches the now darker turn of the music. A new song has entered. I couldn't understand the words for they were in a tongue unknown to me. I believe it was Spanish. Nasira's moves become more rapid, sharp and in a way lethal. The soul of her dance was wild and free. Uninhibited into a new form of beauty I had not seen before. As if enacting the part of snakes her arms move and curve like two in the heat of battle. She would spin about and when she stopped her arms would strike out at some unseen force.

_ya he ya he ya la he, y vi pasar tus ojos negros, ya he ya he ya la he, y ahora si que no, puedo vivir sin ellos y_

As I continued to watch images of something similar to what I was viewing were flashing before my eyes like a long forgotten memory that was trying to come forth. All too soon both the images and the dance were over as Nasira took a bow to the thrilled audience.

Nasira and the other dancers still in costume were in the lobby when we left our seats. She looked amazing her costume. The pearls she always wore were put into a wreath like design similar to desert princess. The veil of sheer blue fabric gave her the allure of mystery. Blue like the Caribbean was her top embellished with layers and beads. Red and bejeweled is the skirt. Is it just me or is it a rather tight skirt and has her top always had a v neck?

"I am honored that so many of you have come to see the performance. What did you think?" She asks.

"They're nice. I mean it was nice." I tell her through Yugi.

"Girl, how is it that you are single still. With those moves and that outfit you should be brushing boys off like flies." Mai says and continues. "If you need help finding a date then you should let me hook you up sometime. I know quite a few who would fall over themselves to get to you."

"I thank you for the offer, but I already have someone deep in my heart." I notice that her eyes gaze slightly towards Yugi, but in the way she looked it once more felt like she was looking into my own eyes.


	3. Lovely Realizations

Tea POV After the performance in the bedroom of Tea as she writes in her diary.

Dear Diary, Well the performance tonight was amazing. Seeing all of these different kinds of dance styles that are out there inspires me to learn more about the craft of dance, but at the same time the performance has also caused a different effect on me. An effect that I don't like but I just can't help but feel. I mean I shouldn't feel like this since she hasn't really done anything personally to me to feel this way. But then again her just being her is enough to make me feel…upset. Nasira, she just has to have so much going for her. She's beautiful and has so many boys already chasing after her at school. Then there is that whole thing about her having a someone special that she won't name. In reality I bet she is lying about this special someone so she can keep the boys coming after her. Wait a minute, you know it makes sense. I bet she made up the whole special mystery boyfriend in order to get Yugi to chase after her. I've seen the way that she looks at him. Then she gets Joey to go all gaga over her in order to get Yugi jealous and then leave him high and dry. If that didn't work she would use her body in this performance to entice him. I feel like an idiot for not having seen it earlier. Ugh that is so bitchy of her to do something like this! I can't believe I fell for her act and I can't believe that she is doing this!... Oh who am I kidding? I'm just looking for an excuse to make her the bad guy. I'm jealous of her. I could have dealt with the guys at school drooling over her since none of them really interest me as a potential boyfriend. Heck I could even deal with Joey drooling over her, it was kind of funny to see him do that. But it's the way that Yugi returns those looks she gives him and how when she dances I feel like a novice in comparison. She already has people singing praises of her dancing and she acts like its not that hard a thing to do. While I'm busting my hump to get my name out there while I'm here before I go to New York to make a real name for myself. I know that it isn't her fault really. It just… it just feels like it should be her fault.

Narrator POV On the blimp of Kaiba Corp before the finalists are to arrive.

Mokuba is taking a look around the blimp doing a final check to see that the rooms prepared for the finalists that were to arrive soon. There were quite a number of rooms available since it was taken into account that Yugi would make it to the finals and with him would be his friends. Not to mention rooms for Seto, Mokuba, Aliyeh, Nasira and Tea. Since Aliyeh wished for her sisters to come with them. It took a bit of reasoning with Seto but she managed to convince him it was bound to happen anyway. Anyway both Aliyeh and Nasira had already come aboard the blimp and settled into their rooms. They did try to get Tea to come with them earlier, but she said she would come with the guys later.

During the checking of the rooms Mokuba noticed something odd in one of the already occupied rooms. It was a strange glowing bottle. The bottle had a diamond shaped topper while the bottle grew thinner until it met with the flower shaped base that along the lines and contours of the bottles shape was in gold. It's color was a jewel tone of green glass with hints of blue along the circular shape just above the base. It looked more like a larger version of a perfume bottle that one would buy on some trip to an exotic country except for the fact that it was glowing in a way that made it look like the bottle was breathing.

Mokuba reasoned that it was probably some kind of novelty lamp that someone forgot to turn off. So he moved towards the glowing beacon in the room and proceeded to find a way to turn off the light. Finding that it was not plugged in, he picked it up and continued his search for some sort of button that could turn the light off. At one point in the search he believed that he has found it but the bottle being a little dirty he wasn't sure. So he takes his sleeve and wipes the bottle clean. Not knowing what it is that he has done.

Narrator POV Inside a strange realm where Bakura and Marik are scheming.

"Remember I will give you my millennium rod when you have given me the cards I desire."

"So long as you keep up your side of the bargain Marik there shouldn't be any sort of problem. Just keep in mind that you still have deal with Kaiba."

"I know I already have to deal with him in the tournament, unless you get to him first. But tell me why is it that you wish for me to send him to the shadow realm so badly for when you can do it yourself?"

"I have my reasons for such things. I don't see why it is any of your business."

"We are partners Bakura and partners should tell them why they want one of their partners to get rid of someone who doesn't own a millennium item. Since that is what their partner is looking for. It is rather curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat Marik and it could very well get someone else killed if looked into too closely when it doesn't concern them too much. All you need to know is that this partnership will get us both what we want as long as we fulfill each other's ends of the deal."

"Actually I would like to add something else to that deal and that is for you to keep an eye out for a green bottle."

"A green bottle? What the bloody hell are you going to do with a green bottle? Turn it into the recycling plant for fifty cents?"

"It's a special green bottle that you will know it when you see it. You could say that it should have been a family heirloom that must return to me. In return I will not enslave your precious Aliyeh." Bakura thought inside of his head without showing it upon his face, How the bloody hell did he know about her? Marik smirked knowing that he was right even without the telltale hints of recognition upon Bakura's face. "Yes, she is a rather attractive girl. I can see why you would want Seto Kaiba out of the way."

"I take it that we are settled into an agreement of sorts?"

"Haven't we always agreed with each other?"

Narrator POV Return to Mokuba

Mokuba dropped the bottle as it grew warmer and smoke spilled forth from the topper that ricochets into the distance. Mokuba slowly backed away from the still smoking bottle and would have fled the scene immediately but a delightful surprise awaited him with the gathering form of a certain someone.

"Greetings oh master of the lamp. I am your Genie."

"Nasira?" Nasira opened her eyes looking at her new master for the first time. Needless to say she was surprised at who it was she saw.

"Mokuba? What are doing in my room?"

"I was doing a final check on the rooms and…you came out of a bottle!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down this isn't exactly something that I want to advertise to the world right now. Or ever do that. Come on I do not need that kind of exposure. Look we can do this two ways. One I just tell you what you need to know blatantly or option number two we have fun with it. Which do you choose?"

"If I choose option number two will it involve a musical number?"

"No. Just fun examples using life like images that you would see at a state of the art theme park."

"I guess…I could go with you just telling me straight out." Secretly hoping for a musical number like in the Aladdin movie.

"Okay, I can do that. Starting off like I said I am your genie and because you have found the magic lamp that is partially my residence that makes you my master. Now with a genie comes a bit responsibility as what you wish for could and can have a large impact on whatever or whoever is around. You do not have limited number of wishes however it does not mean that you can wish for whatever you want."

"Why not?"

"I'm getting to that. You see there are certain rules that every genie has to obey. Rule number one being that we cannot bring back the dead. So don't try having me dig up some washed up actor's career. Odds are it has to be that way. But seriously I can't bring the dead back to life. Rule number two I can't force people to fall in love against their will. Rule number three well it's more of a suggestion really; don't wish for anymore wishes because that would be pointless as you already have a significant amount of wishes. Rule number four is once again more of a suggestion. Do not flirt with me or well you are too young to really know about the other things so just remember I am off limits in terms of romance. That couldn't have gotten any more awkward if I tried."

"Well can I make a wish now?"

"Sure why not. What does my master wish for?"

"A hot fudge sundae with nuts?" Nasira looked at him oddly but then blinked it away. A snap of her fingers, a poof of smoke and there it was a decadent hot fudge sundae with nuts.

"Does it meet your expectations?" Nasira asks him with a proud smile and after taking one taste of the frozen dairy treat Mokuba had to say yes. After the dessert was finished and the glass that once held it had been poofed away the two received an unexpected visitor.

"There you are Mokuba." Kiba then looks up to see Nasira was with him. "I see that you have found your room without trouble." Not that he cared if had or hadn't.

"You sound surprised." This was all Nasira had to say as she left the room giving Kiba a cold subtle stare. "I think that I shall go visit my sister, see what else this wonder of yours has to offer. You don't have any objections to that, now do you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Not at all. You will be my sister one day as well I should start getting use to you being around." The comment widened her eyes and then turned them into slits of annoyance before she left the room. Nasira walks down the hallways of the metal and glass looking for her sister as well as thinking of the events that have happened. Sure her bottle has just been claimed by a new master, but it felt as if it was the smallest event to happen today. Her step sister was kidnapped by a mad man and his cronies. Tea was also brainwashed as well as nearly killed by this evil being. All for one card that was far more powerful than what Kaiba could possibly know. Yet he still believed that in going on with the tournament when it could become the catalyst of some great misfortune.

Nasira soon found Aliyeh in a well prepared room that no doubt Kaiba had made to impress her or just to show her the money he loved to waste. Aliyeh sat comfortably in a chair while reading a book, but in her mind she was anything but comfortable.

"Quite the big spender Kaiba is to hold a tournament in a blimp only to reclaim a title for his large and fragile ego."

"Nasira!" Her sister's voice scolds, but not as harsh as it would have been in the past.

"You can't deny that it is the reason he held the tournament Aliyeh. The man's only non-ego trait is his love for his little brother." Ailyeh sighs heavily at how Nasira still does not seem trust or like Seto. It was frankly turning Aliyeh's headache into a migraine.

"I know it seems a bit egotistical for him to hold a tournament for that reason, but don't you have better things to do than look down upon Seto? In light of what is going on now of all times this is what you do?"

"What I do with my free time is for my enjoyment and peace of mind. I only have so much time to myself now that someone has found my bottle." This statement paused the reading that Aliyeh was doing. She looks at her sister calmly browsing about the room. Not a care on her mind it seemed but on Aliyeh there was a look of fear.

"Who has found your bottle? Was it Seto and that is why you are belittling him so?" She asks carefully.

"If it was Seto who had found my bottle he would have had me forever make compliments to him or some such nonsense as that. No, it was Mokuba who found my bottle and I can see he will not be a master to worry about in terms of misuse of wishes. He is a good kid. It's funny how some of the best master's I have had have been children. Save for one who was every inch a good man."

"Sister have you forgotten that Mokuba is Seto's little brother so he must rather smart about these things as well."

"I suppose so." Nasira says not as bitter as what it could have been like. "Who do you think is going to show up to this glory fest Mr. Kaiba has put together?"

"I am not certain as to who has been able to make it to the finals, but I do know about one person whom we both know will be a part of this tournament. One who you are most attached to." It was the sisterly tone of teasing that Aliyeh used on Nasira happy to feel a light tone in what was now a harsher atmosphere. Nasira blushed with a faint smile over the thought of that one person. "It won't be long now till the contestants show up. I am sure that your master already has something for you to do to pass the time till then. After all you are rather restless today." Aliyeh returns to her book and Nasira turns into vapor as she goes to search for her new master.

She found Mokuba in the hallway and appeared before him with her bottle in hand.

"Hello Mokuba."

"Have you always been able to turn into smoke like that?"

"It's something that many genies can do, but for now we have to discuss something very important that all masters have to know. I mean besides the rules of wishes." She lowers herself down so that she is at eye level with Mokuba. Serious is her expression as she holds out the bottle to him. "Listen to me very carefully Mokuba. I know that you already know this is the bottle that you summoned me from and because of that you have now become my master. Now the responsibility of the bottle resides with you." She places the bottle into his hands. Mokuba holds it very carefully.

"Responsibility for your bottle?"

"You see if you ever need me all you have to do is rubbing or speaking into this bottle and I will come. But you must keep it on you or have it hidden in a safe place otherwise if someone else were to find it and rub the bottle I would become their genie and no longer yours unless you can get it back. You can probably guess what could happen if someone were to find the bottle."

"If they did there would be evil problems for everyone or someone who could end up becoming power crazy. Just like in the Disney movie." Nasira chuckles at his comment.

"In a way. Except we don't have a flying carpet…yet."

"You mean?" Her finger moves across her lips symbolizing a secret. With a wink that did confirm it.

"Let us save that for another day. The competitors will be here soon and I believe that Mr. Kaiba would like to have his little brother with him to greet them." Mokuba nods and then runs off with the bottle that he quickly hid carefully in his room on the blimp. Seconds after he was certain the bottle was hidden in the safest place he could find, Mokuba was by his brother's side ready to see who it was that made it to the finals.

_Blimp in Flight at the dinner before the finals are about to start…_

The dinner atmosphere was jovial and that brought a sense of relief to Ailyeh's mind as she looked about the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the small crowd of people. She had meet Serenity for the first time and was overjoyed at the news of her operation being a complete success. But someone had to come over to our conversation. His hand wrapped itself around my arm.

"Would you mind excusing us for a minute?" Serenity wasn't given much time to say anything as Seto pulled me away from her to talk in private. At least as private as one could get in a crowded room. When we stopped moving I didn't say anything to him.

"What is it that I have done this time?"

"Are you really asking me this or are you just trying to lure me into a conversation?" I ask him clearly miffed with him something he wasn't use to. He was use to me being happy around him, sweet, a little sad and probably a few other emotions that really do not need to be mentioned as they are so common, but he was not use to me being miffed with him like this and for once I could tell he was lost.

"Just tell me what it is I have done this time."

"The tournament? It is still going on."

"Of course it is."

"But it shouldn't be. Seto there is a real problem brewing it's ugly head this way and you are ignoring it to the fullest. Marik is within spitting distance and on board are the three Egyptian god cards he is looking for and obviously doesn't have any scruples about getting them in unfair and dangerous ways. He tried to take your brother; he nearly killed my sister, Joey and Yugi! And yet you still let him stay in this tournament and not in a jail cell where he belongs. But no he is free to try to take someone else's life for just one of those cards. That would include you, since you hold the Obelisk. Knowing all of this you won't do anything to stop of hinder. You are biggest fool right now and all of it is because you just want a title and a few cards that you have no idea what they really could do to not just you but the world as well."

"What was that last part?" His teeth rubbed against each other as he spoke.

"You heard me. And you will also listen to this carefully. This conversation is over." I free my arm from his grip and leave the room. I found myself in need of some space from my boyfriend. When I felt that he was far from my sight and that he wasn't going to follow me, not that he would if it took him away from his tournament; I stopped and looked out the window. It was in that window that I saw the reflection of someone. I turn to face him.

"Oh Bakura, what could keep you from the party?"

"I could ask you the same question. Wouldn't you rather be having fun with everyone else? I'm sure it would be much more enjoyable than standing here alone." I half smile at his words. He looked so carefree for someone who had basically just come from the hospital.

"I just needed…some air. I'm having a good time there really isn't anything to worry about." I said turning back to looking out the window.

_Narrator POV_

"You know you can tell me the truth. Aliyeh you are a terrible liar. I also happened to overhear a little of your conversation with Kaiba."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Not much. I just listened to the tone more than anything." Inner Bakura was chuckling on the inside about having heard everything said between the two. Such an ignorant man Kaiba is, to feign listening to his girlfriend. At least his girlfriend for now that is. "I do hope you don't mind telling me what it is that ails you at least if you feel up to it."

Bakura's friendly smile and warm personality did affect Aliyeh she felt a sense of trust with him and as he had obviously cared enough to come and see how she was doing. So she decided to tell him.

"I'm not sure if you know this but on this vessel is someone named Marik."

"Yes, I believe I saw him in the galley or party room…" His face turns to a blush over his lack of knowledge of the rooms on a blimp. This gave Aliyeh a reason to smile at him. A small victory in a way for the spirit of the ring. "Isn't he the one with all of the tattoos? He is a bit scary looking."

"He is also a scary person. He almost killed my sister."

"What? He almost killed your sister and he is here dueling?! How can that be? Shouldn't he be in police custody?" To this the sour look appeared again on her face.

"It is the fault of my idiot boyfriend and his deplorable ego."

"That seems like a harsh thing to say."

"If it wasn't for his stupid obsession with this title of his and the need for those cursed cards this tournament would have been cancelled and have that mad man placed in jail where he belongs. He could do so much damage here if he desired. He could succeed this time in killing so..me..me..one." Fear was clear on her face. Something that was beautiful to Inner Bakura. But not beautiful in the sense of sick desire, but instead it was beautiful for his plans. He made his move and pulled her into an embrace. Holding her close to comfort the storm in her heart and mind was his reason. He didn't say anything but held her. When Inner Bakura realized that he would have to let go of her for now. Any longer and questions of his intentions will rise.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to comfort you and I guess I just got a little carried away. Can you forgive me?" He used his sweetest and sincerest looking smile. Aliyeh's own smile was returning to her face.

"I suppose I can. If you walk with me back to the…(giggle) party room." Barkura was happy to comply with her request innocent in everyone's eyes, but the first step in a rather grand plan to come.

Meanwhile in the others were mingling. Duke and Tristian were trying to gain the attention of Serenity, who was all about listening to her big brother and his boasting of his dueling prowess. Tea was trying to keep Joey humble during this conversation. While Yugi and the spirit of his puzzle were distracted by something else. A certain individual who was observing the others with great interest particularly the one they knew as Marik. Her gaze would also float to Mokuba who seemed to find her a subject of interest suddenly. The way he seemed to be going back and forth to her it was as if they had a game going on. Perhaps they did this to lighten the atmosphere.

"Excuse me." Nasira stopped her people watching to turn her attention to the newcomer. It was one of the duelists , Namu who had approached her. "But is your father from heaven because you are obviously an angel?" Her eyebrow arches as if confused and Namu blushes deeply in embarrassment. "I was told that was a good way to break the ice. I guess I messed up on the delivery of the line."

"No, you did fine. It's just I wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, well. What were you expecting?"

"In truth I wasn't expecting anything I suppose. By all accounts I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. You are the first person, outside of family members, to talk to me tonight."

"Now that does surprise me. You don't look like the type to be ignored at a party." Namu then flushes at the thought that he may have said something wrong. "I mean nothing bad by that comment. I mean that you don't fade into the background because you are so beautiful."

"And yet somehow I have managed to do so at least until you decided to break the ice." This allows her to smile at Namu. "Your name is Namu isn't it?"

"Yes, it is but how did you know that?"

"I was present when the contestants were named and allowed onto the blimp save for the last one who still hasn't made an appearance. I wonder who they are?"

"I see. Please forgive me for not knowing your name and do allow me the honor of asking your name."

"So formal all of a sudden. You are full of surprises Namu. My name is Nasira."

"Nasira." He said testing out the name. "I take it that you are not a duelist in the tournament." He then proceeded to explain how he came to that conclusion. "You don't have a duel disk. Are you here for a friend?"

"I am here as an observer. My sister Aliyeh is dating, though for how long I am not sure (she said this under her breath), Mr. Kaiba, so she is here for him. My other sister Tea is here for her friends Joey and Yugi. I am here to be supportive to both of my sisters' reasons for being here as well as having reasons of my own."

"Now who is it that is full of surprises? I hope that you will watch me duel even if I do not make it that far." Nasira smiles at this newcomer.

"I have every intention of watching every duel in this tournament. I guarantee you that I shall watch you duel."

"That actually gives me great comfort." He says and soon finds that someone else has come to join their conversation. It was Yami Yugi.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation."

"It is quite alright Yugi, Nasira and I were only talking about the tournament and watching the tournament."

"It is going to be quite an event to witness with all of the duelists assembled here." Yami spoke in earnest.

"Yes, but are you sure that your friend is alright? I saw the state he was in not too long ago and now he is in the tournament. Is it wise to let him continue when he may need a doctor?" Namu asks.

"I can answer that Namu. No it is not wise to have him continue, but knowing Mr. Kaiba and his thirst for certain indulgences he will not turn this blimp around until the end of the tournament and only if he has won it for himself."

"That is quite a harsh view you have of him." Yami commented on Nasira's words.

"I can't help what I see when I look at Mr. Kaiba." Namu then asks Nasira a question.

"Why do you call him Mr. Kaiba? I was told by you that he was one of your sisters's boyfriend. Doesn't that allow you to call him by his first name? Or just Kaiba?" Namu asks her.

"I can't help but feel comfortable with calling him Mr. Kaiba as his first name reminds me too much of Set."

"You know about Egyptian mythology?" Namu asks impressed and curious about how she knows about this god of Egypt.

"My sister and I did live in Egypt for quite some time; we also studied the myths and legends of the land. Set as the most villainous of the gods was naturally the one that was featured often in tales."

"Why does it feel like that was your view on Kaiba that you slipped in that sentence?" Yami asks a bit teasing. It was at that point that the deciding of the first match of the tournament began. And the first match was Bakura verses Yugi.

_After the Duel. Kaiba and Aliyeh are discussing Bakura…_

"We should head back and take Bakura to a hospital."

"I have better doctors here on the blimp than at the hosipital who can see to Bakura immediately. I just told that to the other three people who were just in here. Aliyeh. I only hire the best and these doctors are the best. Bakura will be fine and the tournament can go on." Seto attempts to place his hands on Aliyeh's shoulders as if to calm her, but found the reverse effect came from it.

"Tournament, tournament, Tournament! That is all I hear from you since we started dating!" Aliyeh shouted at him. "I cannot help but think that after this is done you will need to start another one in order to have a conversation. However I doubt you will even have time for one now."

"Is this about me not paying as much attention to you?" A heavy sigh of frustration leaves Aliyeh's lips.

"I am not that needy. I am stressed over this whole thing because I do not wish to see any harm come to you, you dolt!"

"Me?"

"Yes, this competition has caused harm to those close to me and you. Many of them I have already mentioned to you and I don't wish to see that trend continue with you being in direct line of fire. Do you understand now?" Seto Kaiba did understand now. The realization caused him to pull Aliyeh into his arms and kiss her with a passion foreign to him. When their lips parted he still held her close as her head laid down upon his chest listening to the beating of his heart.

"I will tell you this once. I am not some lowlife that people can push around. I won't back down from a fight that I know I can win and I will not let that guy Marik think he can control me with his little fear tactics. Someone has to show him up otherwise he will just keep on doing this." He then left to see to the next duel to come, but not before kissing Aliyeh once more. Ailyeh was in a way comforted that Seto wasn't just using his ego to justify his reasons for the continuation of the tournament. He really did want to see that Marik was stopped and the best way for him to do that was to separate the Egyptian god cards from him. It wasn't much of a full proof plan, but it was a start in the right direction she purposed. After the contestants where called for the next match, Joey and Marik. Everyone went up to see the match, save for two who had to stay behind to discuss something quickly.

"Nasira, I know what I want to wish for next."

"Already? Well then what is it that you desire master?" Nasira says making a stance with one arm over the other and a tone of comical servitude.

"I wish for you to banish the evil spirit within Bakura." Nasira snapped her fingers creating the sound of a whip. Now this caused a wince from Nasira at the thought. "Is something the matter?"

"Well…You see….Um how to put this? ...Mokuba do you remember when I was telling you the rules of genies?"

"Yes, but none of them really deal with this wish….right?"

"Actually it interferes with one of the rules. The one rule dealing with the rising of the dead. You see there is a clause to that rule. A clause that focuses on certain spirits and their activities. Some spirits stick around because of a strong motive or reason. It is that reason that it overlaps with me messing around with free will especially when they are connected to magical objects such as the millennium items. Bakura's evil spirit somehow is deeply connected to the millennium ring. I cannot interfere with it. I wish could in order to save him, but I can't."

"I thought genies could grant any rule free wish?"

"I just told you the rules not too long ago. And the rule free wish idea only exists in the land of television. Just be glad you didn't get an original jinn."

"An original jinn? What is that?"

"Jinn and genies are the same magical beings. We both grant wishes and have numerous powers in order to accomplish those wishes. However that is often where the similarities end. A genie like myself, is far more kind and benevolent than a jinn is. When a human finds the lamp of a jinn they can be killed for it. Each jinn has certain rules that depend on chance. An example would be if the human was the seventh person to find the bottle they could live and be granted a wish, but the eight person could be killed solely for that reason or have to face a challenge of the jinn in order that they are seen as worthy of a wish. They are from a school of thought that earning your wish should be based on how much the human wants it and on if they were born under a lucky star or not."

"But do they still follow the same rules as you have to?"

"The thing about the rules Master Mokuba is that with the exception of the unable to interfere with magical items rule, the rest are up to each genie. When a genie has reached the age of maturity they are given their bottle or lamp and set the rules for their wishes. Some follow rules similar to my own and some do not. It is the same for jinns. The only other rules that cannot be broken besides magical items are that jinn and genies cannot kill each other and that we cannot bring about the total destruction of the earth. For it means the end of us as well. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Not at the moment." Said a crest fallen Mokuba who had hoped to rid the evil side of Bakura. He wanted to pay back all that Yugi and his friends had done for him at Duelist kingdom by getting rid of the evil within Bakura, but that can't happen.

"Master Mokuba, I may not be able to get rid of Bakura's evil spirit now, but that does not mean that we can't try again at another time. In the present though you have a duel to watch do you not?"

"I don't know if he was picked yet or not, but let's go find out. I wish I was with the others right now"

"Now that is something that I can accomplish without a fuss." A nod of the head and the two made it just in time to witness the duel before anyone even knew that they hadn't been there the whole time.


End file.
